【茸老板】玛格丽特之夜
by KIM.BQSM
Summary: 这个故事发生在所有故事之前，也发生在所有故事之后


这个故事发生在所有故事之后，也发生在所有故事之前。

地理书会告诉你地中海气候的冬季温和多雨，所以拥有这样一个清风徐徐的晴天称得上难得。年轻的教父从大楼的消防通道溜了出来，穿着便服，他要抓紧时间在秘书回来之前从冰淇淋店里买一个冰淇淋然后迅速解决它，好在这对于青年来说不在话下，他臭脾气的秘书一次都没发现过，因为他的秘书从来没想过自己上司会在冬天吃冰淇淋。

乔鲁诺尽可能的在保证吃相优雅的情况下以最快的速度吃下一个双球冰淇淋，大口到让他的脑子感到一阵疼痛。步履匆匆的，他猫一样灵巧地穿过大街小巷，经过花店、服装店、餐厅的同时热情地与每个向他微笑的人打招呼。然后，在一家咖啡馆前，他被叫住了——"乔鲁诺·乔巴纳？"，一个男声传来，尾音微微上扬，乔鲁诺顺声回头，友好的问候卡在喉头，化成一声短促的吸气。

那是他寻找多时的前boss迪亚波罗：穿着还算整洁的暗色西装，当然不是以前那种昂贵的定制款，但也不是最廉价的那种。披着头发，唇上依旧是那抹饱满的黑色。他的气质温和许多，眼下的青色和眉眼间的疲倦让他看上去有几分憔悴与落魄。落魄……当然了。乔鲁诺没想到过这样不期而遇的会面，他凝视那个身影几秒，最后还是谨慎地走过去，在同一张圆桌落座。

"ciao."青年重复了一遍他来的路上不停说的话，也收获了同样的、以点头作为回应的回答。他睁大眼睛，细致地打量对面的男人，将每一根失去蜜糖一般光泽的发丝都收入眼底——迪亚波罗的表情出人意料的平静，记忆中那始终紧皱的眉此刻平静地舒展着，低垂着眼，有一下没一下地搅拌着杯中的咖啡。这看上去几乎是绅士而体面的。

"我很意外。"年轻的教父说道，隐晦地提起那件对两人来说都是不算愉快的回忆。

粉发男人快速抬眼瞥了他一眼，平淡地说："没什么好意外的，时间总会挫平人的棱角。"他顿了一下，僵硬地扯了扯嘴角："你才是，令人意外，或许我该期待热情变成居委会的一天？"乔鲁诺无视这句话中的尖锐棱角，他微笑了一下，用打官腔的语调说道："自然不如您经营组织得当。"迪亚波罗阴沉地皱了皱眉，他的眉间有一道浅浅的细纹，想来是长期摆着一张臭脸形成的，聪明如他，自然能听得懂话中的讽刺。不如说，他们能坐在这里聊天就是莫大的讽刺了。

"你看上去还不错，这个不是我所设想的。"

"体面赴死可是头等大事。"男人看上去已经不是十分在意无休止的死亡了，他语气平静，几乎是谨慎地喝下了放凉的咖啡，乔鲁诺把那有些神经质的动作看在眼里，一想到这个男人或许曾经被滚烫的咖啡呛死过他就感到一股诡异的满足感，"我以为你已经习惯这种事了。"，他意有所指。

"这就像是一场最盛大的舞会，他人是过客，而我是常驻嘉宾，自然值得放在心上。"

迪亚波罗语气恹恹地总结到，态度称得上是高傲且不屑的。他的话并不正确，乔鲁诺想到，时间并不总能挫平人的棱角，起码死亡并未带走这位教父的丝毫锐气。

乔鲁诺一时间没再答话，这样的回答是他所未曾想象过的，这样气氛良好的对话也是，于是他再次看向对面的男人，像是从九天的厮杀中无端产生了默契一般，他们对视起来。乔鲁诺不记得从前的迪亚波罗是否如现在一般阴郁冷漠，但一旦注意到，他就很难不把那头颜色奇异的长发与酸甜的草莓联想起来，一想到这个，青年的口腔中仿佛又能回想起先前草莓冰淇淋的味道，他甚至有些头脑发热的相与他人分享这种滋味。

但乔鲁诺没有意大利人热情奔放的血统，却有着日本人含蓄委婉的特性，于是他问："鉴于我的处事经验，你愿意做我的幕后参谋吗？"

迪亚波罗讶异地挑眉，那两颗湿润而多情的眼球灵活又狡猾地转动一轮，像是某种爬行动物，他抬起下巴，从高处审视着年轻的教父，语气严肃地说："这过于自大了，乔鲁诺，你该怎么对你那群手下提起我？"乔鲁诺含蓄又谦逊地微笑起来，"我觉得教父拥有情人是无比正常的事情。"

这种情感难以形容。是恨吗？肯定是。是爱吗？肯定不是。几分报复，几分捉弄，几分好奇，或许还有那么些许期待刺激，再加上一些无关紧要的血海深仇，这就构成了乔鲁诺的这份"冲动"。有人说：去爱永远不会看到第二次的东西，在火焰与狂喊中去爱，随即毁灭自己。人们就在这一瞬间活着。这也就是乔鲁诺此刻在做的。

男人沉默着，半晌，他才礼貌又温和地问道："你知道我恨你吗？"，带着慈父看向幼子一般的包容，这或许是特里休曾无比渴望的东西，也是童年的初流乃所希冀的，但不是拿坡里教父所需要的东西。

乔鲁诺看上去惊讶地瞪圆了那双绿的过分的双眼，接着，他用一种古怪而故作严肃的声音说："当然，我也恨你。"他诚恳、发自内心地继续补充道："我到死都恨你。"

天终于又开始泛起雨丝，迪亚波罗露出自谈话开始以来第一个笑容，含讥带讽的，他甜蜜地答应下来："那么我愿意，当然，我希望拥有一枚戒指。"

"当然。"青年应和道，将咖啡垫纸搓成条、弯成圈，这枚粗糙简陋的"戒指"就这么被松松垮垮地套在男人左手的无名指上，显得如此廉价，如此滑稽，简直是当代最大的黑色幽默，值得称赞。

年亲的教父确实花了很大的功夫来安抚他暴躁的二把手，就连直爽的枪手也罕见地急眼起来，尽管并没有什么作用，但起码在任何事发展出状况的时候，他们为自己赢来了"我告诉你过的"这么说的机会。

"比起你，我更放心迪亚波罗。因为我知道，他永远不会爱上你。永远。"福葛笃定又讽刺地说到。乔鲁诺无辜地歪着头，"或许我们该设个赌注。到时候再见证谁是赢家。"但是这句话仿佛比迪亚波罗成为教父情人这件事本身更能令福葛暴怒一般，他揪起教父价格不菲的西装领子，像他从前对纳兰迦做的那样，"听好，乔巴拿先生，我赌不起，如果你输了怎么办？你觉得我还能够承受一次吗？为我想想、为这个组织想想！"他咆哮着，眼眶发红，像被激怒的野兽。

乔鲁诺没说话，他一直等到福葛冷静下来后才伸出手，为他的秘书整理好乱掉的衣领，慎重而真诚地说道："只要我还有做梦的能力，我就不会爱上他。"直到这时，福葛的泪水才终于从眼眶里涌出来，他悲哀地看着同岁的青年，就像他已经看到了故事的终局一般。

"或许我有荣幸能知道你和你的小秘书聊了些什么？"迪亚波罗陷在真皮沙发里，重新被奢侈品包围的感觉让他很是受用，他咬着食指的关节，毫不在意唇膏花在手上。

"没什么，讲了点你的坏话，打了个赌，剩下的时间用来辱骂你了。"乔鲁诺在同一张沙发上坐下，他用两句话解释了赌局的内容，换来男人饶有兴致的挑眉，"我押你的秘书赢。"当他面对教父的凝视时，他看上去也没有丝毫的退缩，"我只需要一个晚上就能让这场赌局见分晓。"他傲慢地说。

"我以为我已经够自大了。"教父评价道。

事实是，那个夜晚姗姗来迟，但谁都不知道它会如何发展。那至少过去了一两年，那是乔鲁诺把他的"宠物"放出笼自由活动的第一天，他把男人派去杀掉会出现在酒馆里的敌对帮派的老大。

昏黄的灯光，每家酒馆都得有昏暗的灯，油腻的吧台，褪色的海报，还有一位态度恶劣的酒保。好在这家酒馆的酒保再也不能辱骂任何人为"粉色的混蛋"了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

迪亚波罗坐在吧台椅上，劣质的威士忌尝起来像是咳嗽糖浆加上漱口水的味道，他往杯子里扔随机另一种烈酒，试图把理智炸个底朝天。直到他的手机铃声划开充满酒气的空气，来电备注是一个草莓符号，"晚上好，潘纳科特。"，他含糊不清地问候道。

"你怎么还没回来，我想这部手机的作用是让你汇报工作的，不是让你玩俄罗斯方块的！"青年愤怒的声音从听筒中传来，"所以他死了吗？"男人沉默了一下，"我不记得了…等等，让我检查一下。"迪亚波罗转过头去凝视卡座上趴伏着的尸体，还有他边上的尸体，还有再边上的，还有酒保的，还有剩下的所有人的，然后他才把手机重新放回耳边，"是的潘纳科特，他们都死了。"

"他们？你杀了所有人吗？！你这个粉色的…"他没能抢在电话被挂断前骂完，迪亚波罗把手机扔进酒杯里，夜晚的喧嚣被大门隔断，只有他一个活人，坐在吧台边，看着电视里播放着自己亲生女儿的表演：特里休，离开了这些是非后看上去光彩照人，作为他的亲生父亲，迪亚波罗偶尔也会产生骄傲之情，当然，不是出于父爱。只是，你看，她的貌美与歌喉，不能说她的母亲没有功劳，但是女儿总是更像父亲，对吧？

这样的想法让迪亚波罗微笑起来，他跟着女儿的歌声哼唱起来，这些肤浅的口水歌让他怀念从前房间里的黑胶唱片。说到从前……"你还想站在那里多久，我的太阳男孩？"他咽下最后一块碎冰，回头看向站立多时的乔鲁诺。

"我尝试过打你的电话。"乔鲁诺把湿淋淋的手机从酒杯里拎出来，扔到一边。粉发男人耸了耸肩，没说话，他用一只手撑着下巴，凝视着青年那头金色的头发，突然说："我想念贝利克罗了，还有布加拉提。"

乔鲁诺因为这个名字警惕地看了他一眼，每次迪亚波罗试图挑起一场争吵时都以这个名字开头，但是这次似乎不是，因为他接着说道："他是个好手下，忠心（我指以前），听话，可惜了。"

"你不恨他吗？"青年好奇地问。

这个问题换来男人惊讶的一瞥，"从不，我从来没有怨恨过他，对雷欧或是纳兰迦也是一样，包括里苏特，尤其是里苏特，他令人敬佩。"他说到这里，意味深长地看着乔鲁诺微笑了一下，"说起来，这都是因为你不是吗？"

"大家都觉得你是个阳光正直的男孩，有那么一点点超乎常人的勇气和觉悟……但是事实是这样的吗？"迪亚波罗摸上青年光滑的皮肤，抚摸过一个不引人注意的细小疤痕，他瞪大了眼睛，像是想看穿教父的想法，"我觉得你只是比常人多了那么一些——野心。我听说出身低微的孩子总是想用尽一切手段向上爬，我想这点我们有共通之处。"迪亚波罗或许有点醉，他那条金贵的舌头并不如平常那样少话，这让他看上去甚至更有魅力了些。

乔鲁诺没有拍掉脸上的手，他无辜地歪了歪头，说道："我不介意你到外面去传我是靠爬前任boss的床才上位的。"迪亚波罗闻言笑起来，他的身上有一股果香混杂在酒精里的味道，闻起来像一杯玛格丽特酒，他凑近自己的主人，把灼热的吐息送到青年的脸颊边，做作地咬住黑色的下唇，"我们可以让它变成真的。"，他暧昧地说道。

金发的教父挑起一边的眉毛，然后冷静地警告道："我们不接吻。"，"你说了算，boss。"粉发的男人一只手抓起杯子喝掉了浸泡过手机的烈酒，一只手灵活地解开衬衫碍事的纽扣，为年轻的教父打开双腿。

乔鲁诺凑上去亲吻男人胸口裸露出来的大片皮肤，用尖利的犬齿留下一个个泛红的齿痕。这场性事并不是出于情欲，或许是某种暗中较量的游戏，他想着，粗暴地抓上男人为他毫不设防的胯部，隔着两层布料粗糙地揉捏那暂时还没有反应的肉块。迪亚波罗还没放下那个空了的玻璃杯，他闷哼了一声，然后可以说是迅速的、在自己的仇人手中起了反应。他并不为此感到羞愧，相反的，他只是坐在那张小小的吧台椅上，坚硬的雄性特征将西装裤撑出一个微妙的弧度。然后他盯着金发青年漂亮的脸蛋，下流地挺了挺胯。光看脸的话，这位教父与弗洛里达州穿着波点比基尼的沙滩辣妹也没差多少，金发碧眼——经典美式。

"如果我是你的话我就不会那么做。"乔鲁诺把那条碍事的皮带抽出来扔在一旁，扒开那层纯棉内裤，那根状态良好的阴茎就迫不及待地跳了出来，打在青年的手心里，他用力地攥住它并且快速地撸动起来，满意地看着迪亚波罗的呼吸为此紊乱。

"嗯……"

粉发男人发出一声喟叹，仄歪着脑袋，情不自禁地附和乔鲁诺的动作，腰部的肌肉绷紧又松懈，他把两条修长的腿悄悄地环在青年腰间，像间狭小的囚室那样把他困在中间，用脚跟轻轻地敲打乔鲁诺的臀部。他的阴茎开始分泌透明的粘液，被青年均匀又迅速地抹开来，在昏黄的灯光下，就像是淋了一层蜂蜜，发出甜蜜又黏腻的水声。

"我想吻你。"迪亚波罗用鼻子抽着气，突然咬牙切齿地说道。乔鲁诺冷酷地看了他一眼，拒绝道："不可以，我想我们说好了。""那能拜托你赶紧开始操我吗？"迪亚波罗腾出手来努力为自己倒了一杯新的酒，礼貌又冷静地问道，"还是说你想让我上你？"

"我上你就好，谢谢。"乔鲁诺慢条斯理地放开男人的阴茎，开始解开自己的皮带，他十分享受观看迪亚波罗因欲求不满而烦躁的样子，粉发男人有些艰难地把贴合身体曲线的西装裤往下扒，直到露出那两瓣白到晃眼的屁股和大腿，他晃着腿把碍事的长裤踢到一边。乔鲁诺握住自己半勃的阴茎，草草撸动起来，期间迪亚波罗直勾勾地盯着他的下半身，然后说："以你的体型，你的家伙真是……叹为观止。"

乔鲁诺笑了笑，重新把手放回男人苍白的身体上，"这倒是提醒了我们应该做好更完善的准备措施。"，没等回复，他用手指草草沾上从迪亚波罗阴茎上缓缓渗出的透明液体，把它均匀地涂抹到男人入口处的肌肉上，像是对待约会情人般小心翼翼地按压着那圈紧张的肌肉。"我不是易碎的花瓶……唔！"迪亚波罗不耐烦地催促道，却突然被插进一根微凉的手指。

那根手指在迪亚波罗干涩的肠道里转动着，像是寻找什么东西一般四处按压。"再左边一点……就是那里、嘶……"迪亚波罗突然开口道，乔鲁诺很乐意地遵从了他的吩咐，他很想知道迪亚波罗能不能做到前列腺高潮，不过他还会有很多次机会可以看到这个男人在自己面前高潮，于是他只是找到那块硬币大小的腺体，用食指的指腹来回摩挲着，感受到四周的肠道一瞬间用力绞紧了自己的手指。

粉发男人咬住了下唇，他的手指用力握住酒杯，白皙的胸部上下起伏，他皱起眉头，盯着青年的手指不断进入自己的身体，"乔鲁诺，再来。"他命令道。于是乔鲁诺的第二根手指跟进，一起在敏感的甬道里抽插，毫不留情地顶上男人脆弱的前列腺，为他带去甜蜜又痛苦的快感。

"啊啊……别那么…嗯！"

迪亚波罗颤抖着手喝下一口廉价的威士忌，重重地把酒杯砸回吧台，他的腰忍不住向上抬，臀部脱离座椅，几乎就要悬空，却又被金发的教父残忍地按回手指上，发出一声不匀的呻吟，他用力夹紧青年纤细的腰，却声线不稳地再次开口要求另一根手指。

那么现在就是三根手指了，乔鲁诺把第三根手指也塞进男人的屁股里，感受到渐渐多起来的肠液把手指沾湿。他坏心眼地把手指张开来，在紧致的肠道里撑出一小片空间，几乎是一瞬间，他就看到器官的主人悲鸣着弹起来，像是搁浅的鱼。迪亚波罗一边大声咒骂着现任教父，一边用力环紧教父的腰，像个经期到了的反复无常的女人。

迪亚波罗的腰颤抖着，他胡乱地把手贴到金发青年的脸上，"吻我，你这个混蛋、嘶…吻我！"他那双十分具有攻击性的绿色双眼此刻像止咳糖浆一般粘稠，正努力地凶狠地瞪着乔鲁诺。乔鲁诺看得出来他快到了，如果他们真的接吻，他说不定会在两个人的舌头刚接触到的一瞬间就痉挛着射出来，于是他再一次拒绝了："不行。"

"你这个……畜生！"迪亚波罗恼怒地握紧手，砸在无辜的吧台上。他确实快去了，或许只需要再来那么一两下，他就能获得一个痛痛快快的高潮，能让人昏昏欲睡的那种。但就在这个时候，一切火辣的刺激都停了，那三根刚刚还在自己身体里为非作歹的手指被迅速地抽了出去，与此同时，那双手重新握住了自己的阴茎。"你到底在干嘛？需要我教你如何与一个成年人做爱吗？"他不满地抱怨起来，像是看疯子一样望进那双无辜的大眼睛。

"我只是需要你冷静一下，boss。"乔鲁诺眨了眨眼睛，露出了迪亚波罗最讨厌的那种做作的表情。

"你就是不想让我好过是吗？"

"直白一点讲的话，是的。"

乔鲁诺没把迪亚波罗厌恶的表情放在心上，他只是把那杯没喝完的酒从吧台上拿了起来，然后一滴不剩地倒在了男人的胸膛上，像是某种色情表演一般，那些酒水顺着流畅的身体线条一路流淌，最后被深色的衬衫吸收，晕开一片更深的颜色。金发青年俯下身去，用舌尖缓慢地舔过一道道水痕，最后挑逗又富有目的性地，舔舐男人因冷空气而挺立起来的乳头。那双鹿一样的眼睛紧紧盯住迪亚波罗的脸庞，左手却像枷锁一般掐在他苦苦得不到释放的分身上。乔鲁诺含住那个小小的突起，感觉到一只手放在自己的脑后，揪住了那里蓬松的金发。他吮吸那块肉，连带着乳晕周围的肉一起啃咬着，像是汲取乳汁的幼兽。

迪亚波罗只是沉默着，呼吸由急促渐渐平缓下来，他半环抱着那颗金色的脑袋，复杂地盯着上面的发旋，直到这只小崽子终于肯把头抬起来，问道："你还想射吗？"迪亚波罗恨极了他顶着那张纯洁的像天使一样的脸说出这种话，所以他僵硬地扯出一个冷笑，说："不，我们可以继续下去了吗？"

"当然。"乔鲁诺大发慈悲地放开了手，粉发男人调整了一下位置，难耐地盯着自己湿淋淋的下半身，似乎在等机会抚慰自己，但是他知道男人都喜欢看到什么，于是他只是用力的攥住了吧台台面。教父几乎是优雅地从西装裤里掏出状态良好的阴茎，他拍了拍男人环在自己腰间腿示意把它们放下，说："麻烦你自己掰住它们，亲爱的莉莉丝。"

迪亚波罗为即将发生在自己身上的事感到紧张，或许还有一点诡异的期待。他闻言绷紧了身体，神色不自在地缩回两条腿，把它们开成M型，再将双手从膝下穿过，掰住自己的大腿，像是那些放荡的情妇会做的那样，摆出一副任人宰割的姿态。

"我希望你在接下来能称呼我为'先生'，并听从我的指令，你想对我提出什么要求的时候，要说'请'，明白了吗？"

"是的先生。"

"接下来你的手不能从那里离开，不能碰身体其他部位，明白了吗？"

"…是的先生。"

"我可能会打你，你愿意吗？"

"愿意，先生。"

迪亚波罗每回答一个问题，他看上去就越紧张，他答应得很快，眨眼的频率快到不自然，像是恐慌快要发作的样子，或许真的像人们传的那样，平日里越是强势的人越想受到支配。乔鲁诺安抚地笑了笑，用手扶住自己的阴茎，将头部顶在那个早已湿润不已的入口处。"我们可以拥有一个安全词，我觉得'我恨你'就不错，如何？"，教父说着，挺身将自己送入情人温暖的肠道里，毫不意外地看到他惊叫着弓起腰，然后又迅速地瘫软下去。

"呜……这太…"

他似乎想收回手，犹豫几番后却只是用力抓紧了自己大腿上的皮肤，那绝对会留下几个指印。"回答呢？"，教父严苛地问道，毫不留情地一巴掌扇在男人的臀侧，发出一声脆响。迪亚波罗怨恨地看了他一眼，挽救般补上回答，说："好的…先生。"

乔鲁诺不觉得有几个人能见到这般景象，他奖励般地在男人的颈侧留下一个轻吻后把手从衣服中摸进去，握住男人柔韧的腰，快速地摆动起胯部，肉体拍打的沉闷响声一时间回荡在不大的酒馆中，几乎有些浪漫。迪亚波罗的身体没了手臂的支撑上下耸动着，长长的发丝摆动出水一般的波痕，在脸颊边舞动，然后粘在他脖子的汗死处。哦，可怜的迪亚波罗，他甚至没办法用手把那些汗湿的头发拨开，只能瘫在小小的椅子上，像个婊子一样掰开双腿被男人操，他也确实像个婊子一样流了很多水，足够把两人的耻毛沾湿，能被操出令人面红耳赤的水声，那些咕啾咕啾的水声像是火一样，烧红了他英俊的脸。

"海的儿子，嗯？"乔鲁诺戏谑地用手抹了一把那些透明的液体，羞辱般地把它抹到男人的脸上。迪亚波罗看上去十分想说些什么，可惜他一开口就尽是些破碎的喘息和呻吟，他几乎要向那位他小时候无比熟悉的上帝祈祷了。如果能让这个臭小子不像一条疯狗一样胡乱地动，让他把整本圣经都背下来他都愿意。

"啊啊……嗯！…乔、"

他大张的腿渐渐向里合拢，似乎这样就能缓解过度的刺激，可惜那只换来了另一个打在屁股上的巴掌，迫使他把双腿重新掰回那个挑战韧带极限的角度。迪亚波罗大口呼吸着，吐出灼热的吐息，他的体温在这个冬日的夜晚显得过高了，更不用提他身体内部的温度能带给教父多大的快感。那些肠道里的软肉，尽管自己的主人无比恨这个此刻在他体内横冲直撞的家伙，但它们却包容地用力缠紧不断顶撞进来的粗大阴茎，用力到几乎能感到疼痛。他想说些什么，却又在喊出教父名字的第一个发音后狠狠咬住了下唇，两只溢满泪水的双眼紧紧盯着教父满含鼓励意味的双眼。

"乔…怎么，太快了？你知道你可以开口请求的。"

"我暂时、唔！还没有这样的打算，先生。"即使他满脸潮红，迪亚波罗还是露出了一个不屑的笑，乔鲁诺相信如果他有空闲的手的话自己绝对会收获一个中指，好在他没有。接下来没有人再说话，直到那个不久前被扔进酒杯里的电话再次响起来，感谢科技的发展，它还能正常工作乔鲁诺把湿淋淋的手机拿起来，看到一个可爱的草莓标志。

"你最好在我开车过去把你那头弱智头发全都拔下来之前告诉我你为什么还没回来！"一接通，电话里就传来福葛的咆哮声，即使没打开扬声器，那声音还是能被清晰地听到。乔鲁诺朝男人展示了一下通话中的界面后把手机贴到耳边，没有减慢一丝挺动腰部的动作。

"福葛，是我。"乔鲁诺用令人完全察觉不出异样的语气回答，竖起一支食指放在嘴前。迪亚波罗恶狠狠地咬住自己的嘴唇，呼吸急促到不可思议，他看上去尽了自己最大的努力不发出令人遐思的呻吟，那两条挑眉紧紧的皱起来，身体柔软地向后倒去，让背部倒在冰凉的吧台上，像颗随波逐流的水草。

"怎么是你？迪亚波罗呢？"福葛的声音沉默了一小下才从听筒那边重新传来，然后他又严肃地问道："你又从宴会上溜出来了？"乔鲁诺含糊不清地哼哼了两句来敷衍秘书的第二个问题，"嗯…总之他正和我在一起，你想听他讲话吗？"金发青年把手机贴到情人的耳边，温柔地吩咐道："说句话。"

"是我，我正和你亲爱的…嗯！…boss在一块儿。"迪亚波罗深呼吸两口，话说到一半，被过度刺激的前列腺就又被狠狠地顶撞到，他一下子像是触电一半震颤了一下，流露出一声惊喘，肠道用力绞紧，像是害羞的含羞草。金发青年收回手机，说："听到了吗？我们正在回去的路上。"

"那是什么声音？……算了，赶紧回来，我们需要好好谈谈关于你多次擅自离场以及纵容情人的事情了，乔巴纳先生。"福葛用他最严肃的声音警告道，乔鲁诺几乎有些怀念他的咆哮声了，"福葛让我们赶快回去。"他说着，把自己的阴茎从男人的体内抽出来，走向一边的卡座去拿餐巾纸来清洁身体。

"什么……你是认真的吗？"迪亚波罗看上去快被逼疯了，他把腿放下，把终于空闲出来的双手伸进发间，把那头汗湿的粉色长发揉乱，"我真是受够你了，你这只杂种狗……"，他光着下半身，从座椅上跳下来，把插在一旁酒保尸体背上的削冰刀拔出来，大步迈到乔鲁诺身边，用大的惊人的力气把他按在卡座上，用还沾满血液的刀抵着青年白净的脖子。

他跨坐在教父的胯上，赤裸的臀部压在青年尚未疲软的阴茎上，威胁道："听好了，先生，要不你把你那该死的鸡巴塞进我的屁股里，要不我把你的肠子拽出来当领结！"。乔鲁诺躺在那里，不禁想起了几年前迪亚波罗被逼至绝路时也是这幅气急败坏口无遮拦的模样，所以他什么话也没说，只是眨巴着那双美丽的绿色大眼睛，精明的、虚伪的绿眼睛。

"……明智的选择。"迪亚波罗哼了一声，把冰刀用力插进青年颈侧的桌边上。他伸手扶住青年的阴茎，然后缓慢地往下坐，直到两人的肉体再次相接。他发出一声满意的叹息，夹紧体内的柱体来确定他的形状，卡座正对着电视，特里休的演唱会正唱到后半场，不知她有没有幻想过这样淫荡的画面上演在自己的父亲与伙伴身上，迪亚波罗为此感到心理与生理上的餍足。

男人用手撑住身下人的腹部，摆动起纤细的腰肢，他有些陶醉于支配者的地位，让青年硬挺的阴茎插到最令人血脉喷张的地方。迪亚波罗继续哼唱起女儿的歌曲，伴随着一种特定的节奏，磕磕绊绊，或许混杂着一两句脏话，他俯下身子去，像条无骨的蛇一般附在乔鲁诺的身上，躺在他的胸前，用温暖湿润的身体继续取悦青年，用那种矫揉做作的、大部分是气音的声音问道："回答我，你觉得我和特里休谁更美？"

乔鲁诺看进那双因欲望而浑浊的双眼，那不详的瞳孔微微龟裂开来，偏执地睁着他，他很想回答说男人和女人的外貌应该是没法放在一起比较的，但显然这不是迪亚波罗希望听到的答案，于是他认真的想了下：特里休无疑是美丽的，光滑如鸡蛋的皮肤，小巧的鼻子，玫瑰花瓣一般娇嫩的嘴唇，她是世间最像花朵的女人，是一切美好事物的集合体；反观迪亚波罗呢，你不能否认他的英俊，他有饱满性感的嘴唇，雕像一般的线条，还有如潘多拉魔盒一般诱人的双眼，他的一切都在像世人夸耀着邪恶而别有用心的美。他是蛇一般的美人。所以特里休是漂亮，迪亚波罗是美。

于是乔鲁诺用真诚的语气说道："你更美。"

迪亚波罗闷笑起来，他愉悦地说："谢谢，如果你不选我的话，我可能就要谋划第二次谋杀女儿的计划了，王子吻不醒的那种。"他重新支起身子，毫不留情地把自己楔在青年的阴茎上，他每动一下就要休息几秒钟，任由泪水从脸颊上流下，晕花他的眼线，在脸上留下一道黑色的泪痕，与此同时，他的皮肤红得就快和他的头发变成一个颜色了。

他握住自己的阴茎，用力撸动了几下，然后僵硬着身体小幅度痉挛了两下，同时后穴拼死般绞紧了乔鲁诺的阴茎。这是个火辣的高潮，那些精液溅在他自己的小腹上，弄得一塌糊涂。迪亚波罗喘息着，支撑着自己无力的身体又用力地起伏了几下，讨好般地收紧又放松肠道，终于让可恶的教父满满当当地射进了他的肚子里。

乔鲁诺整理好自己的着装，整个小酒馆闻上去有一股浓烈的刚行过苟且之事的味道，虽然在满是尸体的屋子里疯狂做爱已经很了不得了，但是他可不想这里明天被发现时那些警察会发现这里曾经发生过什么见不得人的事情。他一切就绪，回头看向迪亚波罗，他的情人正一条腿夹在桌子上，两根手指伸进屁股里把那些浓稠的精液挖出来，"如果你愿意到外面等我我将会感激不尽的，乔鲁诺。"，他没抬头，用平常一般古井无波的声音突然说道。

"如您所愿，女士。"

乔鲁诺走出去，靠在路灯边。他突然回想起那个和福葛定下的赌注，他看不出谁的赢面大，但在今晚，他们似乎确乎走出了赌局的第一步。他回想起迪亚波罗的体温，又回想起福葛的脸，想起特里休的歌声和草莓冰淇淋的味道。然后男人的声音从身后传来，正如几年前他们的重逢一般。

"乔鲁诺.乔巴纳？"

金发青年顺声回头，被搂进一个温暖的怀抱，撞上两片柔软的嘴唇，他看见近在咫尺的男人的脸，顺从地闭上双眼，把手插进迪亚波罗的发间，他们唇齿交融，一切能说的、不能说的感情都溶解在这个热情的深吻里。乔鲁诺确实没有意大利人的奔放，但迪亚波罗确实有着从骨子里渗出来的热情浪漫。

这是今晚第一个吻，充满玛格丽特的味道。

但归根到底，他们间的成败，早就能在一卷厚厚的《追忆似水年华》中找到答案——凡是严重错误都有一个共同的性质：那就是没有克制感情的冲动。


End file.
